


Home

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fíli and Kíli, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "It was in the middle of the night when their telephone rang.At first, Thorin thought it was a prank call since he couldn't hear anything on the other end except for heavy breathing. Then, when he was about to hang up, there was some sniffing and a small, stifled voice..."





	1. Prologue

It was in the middle of the night when their telephone rang.

At first, Thorin thought it was a prank call since he couldn't hear anything on the other end except for heavy breathing.

Then, when he was about to hang up, there was some sniffing and a small, stifled voice, asking, "Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin recognized this voice; it was his little, four-and-a half-year-old nephew.

"Fíli?" he asked, alarmed.

More sniffing and some quiet sobs. "Fíli," he said louder, "What's wrong?"

The little boy didn't answer, just cried silently.

Thorin had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fíli, where's your mama? Can you get your mama on the phone?" he tried.

A louder sob. "Mama's hurt," the little boy cried, though he still sounded as if he was subduing his crying.

Thorin's heart left out a beat. His sister was hurt? What happened?

"Fíli, where's your papa? Is he helping your mama?" Thorin immediately asked for Víli, his sister's husband.

More sniffing. "No, he hurt mama," Fíli finally whispered, "And Kíli."

Involuntarily, Thorin balled his hand into a fist. That bastard! How dared he! How dared he to hurt Thorin's sister and her one-year-old?

"Fíli, are you with them now?" Thorin wanted to know.

"No, I'm in the living room, in the cupboard. Mama told me to hide and to call you when papa got mad," the child answered.

Thorin took a deep breath, carefully planning his next steps. "Fíli, is your papa still there in the house?" he asked.

"I don't know... I did what mama told me..."

Fíli started crying again.

"You did well, Fíli. Please stay where you are. I'll come over with Uncle Frerin, okay? We'll help your mama and your brother!" he declared.

"Promise?" Fíli asked in a broken voice.

"I promise," Thorin reassured his newphew before ending the call and storming into Frerin's room, switching on the lights, nearly scaring his younger brother to death.

"Wassup?" Frerin asked alarmed, shielding his eyes from the bright lights; he had been drinking several beers and a few shots with Víli, Dís's husband, and their good friend Dwalin only a couple of hours earlier, celebrating little Kíli's first birthday, at the party their sister had organised for her youngest son.

How had everything gotten out of hand so quickly?

"Dís is hurt. We have to go get her and the kids,"Thorin answered.

Immediately, Frerin sat up in bed.

"What happened? Where is Víli? Why isn't he taking care of her?" he wanted to know, already putting on the pair of jeans he had worn the day before, still lying on the floor, then grabbing a t-shirt from a pile of clothes on his desk chair, smelling it, making a face before hurling it into a corner, then grabbing the next t-shirt.

"Víli is the one who hurt Dís, according to Fíli," he revealed and Frerin stared at him unbelievingly before balling his hands into fists.

"That bastard! How could he?" he growled, still shirtless.

Thorin sighed. "I don't know, but I would like to go there as quickly as possible... Just put on some t-shirt - it doesn't matter whether it's smelly or something. You are not going on a date!" Thorin replied sternly.

Frerin nodded absendmindedly, licking his lips in a nervous gesture before putting the olive green t-shirt on and following his older brother out of the room.

 


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís was happy. The birthday party for Kíli's first birthdy was a success. The weather was nice, the guests content and Kíli was so excited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Domestic violence and mentioned rape/non-con in this chapter!

Dís was happy.

The birthday party for Kíli's first birthdy was a success. The weather was nice, the guests content and Kíli was so excited!

Still too young to open his presents on his own, Fíli helped his little brother with the task, his steelblue eyes shining almost as intently as Kíli's golden brown ones, when the baby clapped his pudgy hands and squeaked with pleasure as Fíli showed toy after toy and picture-book after picture-book to the little one once the presents were freed of their colourful wrapping paper, Dís taking countless pictures of her two precious boys sitting there on the baby blanket on the floor.

Then it was time for the cake (a choccolat cake, decorated like a ship with sails and flags and chocolate dragées and gummy bears, which Dís had made herself) and when they all sat down around the huge table on the patio, Fíli climbed into Thorin's lap while Kíli reached out with his little arms towards Frerin until her blond brother rolled his eyes, sighing, "All right, gremlin, only because it's your birthday!", placing the giggling baby onto his lap.

Dís smiled nervously at the scene.

On the one hand, she thought it was rather cute how her older son with wild blond curls like her brother Frerin was sitting on her oldest brother's lap who had thick dark waves while her youngest son with his mop of thick dark hair was sitting on her blond brother's lap.

On the other, she knew that Víli didn't like how close their sons and her brothers were, claming they would try to steal them from him, coddling and spoiling them.

Víli, for example, would never allow the boys to sit on his lap while he was eating, saying that they had their own chairs to sit in. And he didn't want them to sit on Dís's lap either because they should not become weaklings or crybabies.

Then, of course, he had never changed a diaper, had never gotten up at night to give them their bottle after Dís had weaned them at six months on his request because he had claimed that breast-feeding them for too long would only turn them into namby-pamby boys.

Unlike her brothers.

Whenever possible, they had been very eager to change or feed their nephews, so sometimes Dís thought that her brothers would make better fathers than her husband... but she would never tell him that. Not again, at least. This was a mistake she had only made once, needing to wear sunglasses for a week, although it was February and people gave her funny looks when she did her grocery shopping, fetched Fíli from the kindergarten.

Since then, there had been other occasions for Víli to _discipline_ her when she gave him _attitude_.

Like three days ago when she had shyly admitted that she had invited Dwalin as well (despite their history) to Kíli's birthday party since he was still distant kin.

Víli had beaten her up so badly (leaving out her face so that nobody would notice, they had to host a party, after all) and taken her roughly against her will afterwards, that she was still in pain when moving, walking, sitting, that she had to wear a long-sleeved dress and opaque tights to cover her bruises albeit temperatures of about almost 30° C.

But she didn't want to think about this now.

Today was Kíli's first birthday and Víli had already apologized to her, buying her a big bouquet of all of her favourite flowers the next day so that her friend Sólveig, a beautiful, blond woman, living next door with her husband and their baby daughter, who was only three months younger than Kíli, had been almost jealous, saying that her husband would only buy her flowers on her birthday, on Valentine's Day or on their anniversary.

And for the last couple of days it seemed as if Víli had changed, smiling more, drinking less, trying to be nice to Fíli and Kíli.

Maybe it had all been her fault.

Víli was working so hard to provide for her and their kids, to pay for their big, semi-detached house in the suburb she had wanted so badly that Víli had started to work extra hours in order to be able to afford it.

Of course, he was tired when he came home from work, so it was her job to unburden him from household chores or taking care of their sons.

Maybe she had been ungrateful when telling him Thorin and Frerin took more interest in Fíli and Kíli than he did.

Maybe she had been insensitive when telling her husband that she had also invited her former boyfriend.

Dís would just try to be a better wife from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30°C = 86°F
> 
> What do you think?


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It seemed that Víli's good mood had only been temporary..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Domestic violence and child abuse.

It seemed that Víli's good mood had only been temporary.

As soon as their last guests were gone - her brothers, of course - he changed from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde, grabbing her arm, telling her to put the boys to bed because they had to _talk_.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath because he had drunk one beer before dinner (nothing fancy, just spaghetti with homemade meat balls, Kíli's favourite dish), one beer during dinner and one beer after dinner before opening a bottle of corn schnapps, getting drunk together with Frerin and Dwalin.

At first, Dís had believed it to be a good sign that Víli and Dwalin were drinking and laughing and chatting like old friends, maybe Víli would get rid of his jealousy and Dwalin of his reservations towards her husband of five years.

But no.

Víli had started asking questions about Dwalin's and Dís's time together as a couple (they had started dating at the age of fifteen and split up seven years later, when it had become clear to Dís that while she wanted to settle down and marry and start a family rather sooner than later, that was not what Dwalin had on his mind, at least not at twenty-two, staving her off, saying that those were things he would think about in his thirties), about their current _friendship_.

Dwalin (gentle giant Dwalin) had been honest with Víli, answering all his questions, not noticing that Dís's husband was up to something.

Apparently, Víli had gotten the information he needed to get angry with her.

As soon as Víli had grabbed her upper arm, Dís's stomach clenched.

She nodded and did as her husband said though it was not an easy task to put two over-excited toddlers to bed.

Kíli refused to sleep in his crib and wanted to stay with his older brother, so Dís put both boys to bed in Fíli's room, his bed shaped like a car.

As soon as she exited her son's room, Víli grabbed her again, dragging her into their bedroom.

"How long have you been cheating on me, bitch?" he asked calmly.

Dís's eyes widened in shock. " _What_? No, I don't-"

Smack.

He punched her in the face (because now it didn't matter, the party was over).

"Don't lie to me, bitch! Your lover confessed everything tonight, saying that you have invited him over on several occasions when I was at work, working my butts off for _you_ and your _bastards!"_ he shouted.

Dís sobbed. "They are not bastards! They are your sons! Remember? You... you proposed to me immediately after I told you that I was pregnant with Fíli! And... and you know that Kíli was conceived during our trip to Paris, when Fíli stayed with his uncles! You know that, honey!" she sobbed, holding her face.

Another punch, this time to her stomach.

Dís doubled over.

But if she was honest with herself, his words hurt her more than his beating.

"Don't call me _honey! Y_ ou are nothing but a manipulative _whore_! You don't deserve me or what I've been doing for you!" he shouted, hitting her again and again until she laid writhing on the floor, sobbing desperately.

A part of her wished that he would beat her to death, that she would no longer have to live in fear or be humiliated by someone she loved!

But then she thought about her two little boys, her pride and joy.

What would happen to them if she died?

Of course, her golden lion decided to show up exactly at that moment, dragging a crying Kíli with him.

"Mama?" Fíli asked with a furrowed brow, his skinny little arms trembling with the weight of baby Kíli and Dis was scared that he would involuntarily drop his younger sibling.

But it didn't come to that.

Víli growled dangerously, striding over to little Fíli and baby Kíli,tearing the screaming Kíli from his brother's arms, shaking him, yelling "Shut up, bastard!" again and again and again until Kíli was only reduced to a whimper, than he tossed the little limp body to the floor.

Dís cried in anguish, believing her precious little wolf would die, only to ignite Víli's anger anew.

He punched and kicked her vigorously while Fíli only screamed for her or for Kíli.

"Fíli, please go hide, like I told you, call Uncle Thorin," Dís sobbed desperately, being in so much pain.

Her oldest son stopped screaming immediately, apparently doing as he was told since he fled the room; Kíli, her beautiful little wolf with her dark curls and golden brown eyes had stopped making any sounds and Dís hoped that at least one of her babies would survive the night.

Then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dís, poor Fíli and Kíli...  
> Please share your thoughts with me!


	4. Fíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fíli was scared..."

Fíli was scared.

His papa was so mad with his mama and Kíli.

But mama didn't do anything wrong! She wore one of the dresses his papa had bought for her, did her hair the way he had told her to, didn't paint her face like she used to do because papa didn't like it.

And Kíli was just a baby! Babies cried when they were upset - at least that was what mama always told him when he complained about the noise his otherwise cute little brother made.

Nevertheless, his papa was hurting his mama and baby Kíli...

Why did it take so long for Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin to come to the rescue?

He had called them like his mama had told him. But they weren't here yet!

Then, papa's shouting stopped as did Kíli's whimpering... Fíli could only hear his mama's sobbing.

He was tempted to leave his shelter in the cupboard, to look after his mama and his baby brother but he was too afraid.

"Fíli? Son? Where are you?" his papa suddenly called for him.

Would he hurt him too, like mama and Kíli?

"Fíli!"

His papa sounded desperate, not angry, and for a moment, Fíli was tempted to come out of the cupboard, to show his papa that he was alright and everything would be well.

Then he remembered how his papa had hit his mama and pushed her to the ground, kicking and punching her, before yanking a crying Kíli from his arms violently, shaking him until Kíli's cries were reduced to whimpers.

No, nothing would be well. And Fíli wouldn't come out until Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin were here.

If Fíli was honest, he was scared of his papa. What if he wanted to hurt him too?

Then, everything was quiet for a long time, apart from his mama's sobs and Kíli's gurgeling noises, until Fíli could hear how the front door was unlocked and opened.

"Dís? Fíli?"

Uncle Thorin's voice!

Fíli finally left his hide-out and rushed towards his uncles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for this fic... Please let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
